1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe-rack assembly, more particularly to a shoe-rack assembly with a heating device for drying a number of pairs of shoes simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, air dryers are widely used to dry wet shoes. In winter, air dryers may also be used to warm shoes up. In use, an air dryer dries and warms up the shoes one by one. This is a time-consuming and monotonous work.